jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hitomi Kuno (Continuum-72391865)
The mother of Tatawaki and Kodachi Kuno. Biography Seven years ago Hitome Kuno was driven near the point of suicide and madness by her husband. Her eratic behavior left her children in a constant state of fear, with the sense that their mother could turn on them, go from loving, gentle parent to screeching monster without any proper warning. Many were the time that they had been locked in a cupboard or had taken refuge in their room to hide from one of her rages. Kodachi had been nearly paralyzed with fear of her mother's demanding obsessions with the mastery of gymnastics. Eventually Hitome fell into a deep and all-consuming depression, tormented by fears of what her own conduct had been doing to her children and the devastating discovery that her husband had been unfaithful. In Hitome's mind only death cold atone for the dishonor that she was faced with, and so she chose to take the path of a true daughter of a long and illustrious line of Samurai by performing ritual hara-kiri, and with a tanto-knife poised so near to her throat that it had left a slight scar at its intended point of entry. But a hand had stilled the blade and forced it away from its target. Hitome's plight had somehow called out to the perceptive Jedi Knight, who had somehow read the other woman's intention to take her own life in time to act to prevent it, and with her was a twelve-year old Kasumi, very open eyed yet somehow knowing when Tatewaki and Kodachi had encountered her a short time after they had gotten Hitome to some much-needed medical attention. For this act of mercy the Kuno family owed a debt of gratitude to the Jedi, for Hitome had not only recovered from her ordeal but had grown into a stronger woman because of Trieste's guidance. The Jedi had also forced Hitome’s husband to confront and admit to the results of his own irresponsible actions, and she had forced him away from an addiction to the very medicinal plants with which he was experimenting, helping him become a better (if far from ideal) husband and father-figure for the wife and children who needed him so greatly. More than this, the experience had also awakened in Hitome a renewed sense of herself and her own abilities and led to an increasing fascination with horticulture and plant life so that she had learned to practice the ancient art of Bonsai, the crafting of miniature trees and shrubs into artistically sculpted wonders whose aesthetic glory was only matched by the obvious love and attention to detail that they embodied. Hitome had also taken to caring for the roses on their estate and took a greater interest in her husband's Botany experiments so that they could have more in common with one another also she could spy on him to make sure he did not fool around any more with Black Rose extracts, the source of his initial addiction. In all other respects Hitome had learned to rely more on the servants who were employed within their mansion to handle the day-to-day chores that had once driven her to so much distraction. Powers and Abilities By studying the force Hitomeachieved an enlightenment that overcame her former...distraction. though she has never soared high enough in her meditations to achieve more than a fleeting glimpse of its awesome majesty and the complete wonder it inspires in those who do perceive it. Category:Continuum-72391865